Crystal Demon
by ToothyOne
Summary: Bakura finds a hidden treasure cave and inside he and Marik find a new friend... or enemy. You decide. RR


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh names/ characters used in this story. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic!

Author's note: Hey all! I'm back to wreak some more havoc... only this time I've run out of ideas, so I'll do what you tell me to. Whatdya think? Yeah, so send me reviews with your ideas, k? Thanks!!

* * *

**Crystal Demon**

The beach is beautiful. The orange sun dances on the clear water, making it look like a sea of orange cordial. The smooth surface is broken only by the calm waves lapping at the shore and the occasional glimpse of white hair coming up for a breath. Marik sits on the cooling sand and watches his friend swim and dive gracefully through the water in search of pretty shells to add to his collection. He finally comes out of the water, dripping up the sand and all over Marik.  
  
"A present for you, Marik." Bakura says, holding out a clenched fist to him. Marik brushes the water out of his pale hair and takes the gift, twisting and turning it in the fading light. The sun rays bounce off the smooth surface and send multicoloured patterns across his face.  
  
"It's beautiful, Bakura. Thank you." A tiny glass figurine lay in Marik's hand of a tiny dragon, tinted a pale red. It looked just like Slifer. A rare find. Bakura smiled, glad that Marik approved of this gift.  
  
"I can get you more if you like it." he crooned, sitting next to Marik gingerly so as not to get him wet again and casually putting an arm around his shoulders. Marik lowered an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"There were more?"  
  
"Hundreds. Come see." Bakura stood and took Marik's hand and led him down to the water's edge, and despite being fully clothed Marik dived in with his friend. Several minutes later Bakura surfaced and pulled Marik up too.  
  
"You need to follow me quickly, or you'll get trapped and drown. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" he joked. They took deep breaths and dived under. Marik tried his best to keep up but Bakura was a stronger swimmer than he and he soon fell behind. Bakura led through an underwater cave and Marik felt his head going and his air running out. His vision clouded as a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him up to the surface where he gulped in the damp air. Looking around slowly he gasped. An entire collection of tiny glass figurines, all of duel monsters, shining faintly in the dull light filtered through a crack in the roof. For a moment he was speechless.  
  
"Who could they belong to?" he asked nobody in particular.  
  
"They're mine." A low voice said behind them. Marik jumped and Bakura whirled around angrily. The voice laughed, not kindly.  
  
"They are my prize possessions. I carve them and I care for them. They are special and fragile. Just look at Slifer in your hand there." it said. They still couldn't see the person, but a slim hand appeared out of the shadows and pointed at Marik. He looked down at his hand and Slifer was gone.  
  
"Where...?"  
  
"Look up your arm." the voice suggested. He looked, and there was the glass dragon wound up his arm and around his shoulder. Marik gasped and heard Bakura's gasp echo it.  
  
"They are alive?" Bakura asked the shadow. The voice laughed again.  
  
"You could say that. I breathe life into them, but they do not live, as you and I live. They are synthetic; unreal. They are my heart and soul... and I would like Slifer back." The hand reappeared from the shadows and beckoned, and the glass figure spread its wings and flew to it, perching on its finger.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura and Marik said at the same time.  
  
"I am who I am." it replied simply. Marik glared into the shadows and Bakura laid a hand on his shoulder warningly. The voice laughed.  
  
"You are displeased? I will tell you then my name, if that is what you require. I am Kuraiya, cave dweller and life giver. But don't be deceived, I can take life away also. My monsters are my children. They are at my command, and are surprisingly deadly for their size." The voice laughed again. Bakura was beginning to think this person was a little insane.  
  
"Show yourself!" Bakura growled into the shadows.  
  
"Are you sure you want to see me?" The voice crooned menacingly, "I have been known to scare a few visitors just by looking at them. How can you be sure I won't have the same effect on you?"  
  
"Why should you care if we're afraid of your face?" Marik smirked.  
  
"Even monsters have hearts. And even the strongest can have their hearts broken as easily as a twig is snapped between two fingers." The voice sighed. There was a faint rustle of material as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was short and thin, cloaked in black with a deep hood covering its face. Slim, pale hands reached out of the sleeves and pushed back the hood to reveal its face. Marik gasped as Bakura's nails bit into his shoulder where his hand had been resting. Standing in front of the pair was a creature so exquisite and yet so horrible that all the boys could do was stare in silent awe. Piercing blue eyes stared mournfully at them from a thin pale face framed by long ringlets of velvet black hair. What was so strange was that she had two huge fangs protruding from the sides of her mouth, and the pupils of her eyes were red.  
  
"What are you?" Bakura breathed.  
  
"I am a Vampire." Was the reply.

* * *

Please review!! I don't know what to write next (I seem to have run into a writers block. Damn they hurt : P) Nah, seriously, tell me what you want to see happen and I will do it for you okay?  
  
toothyone : P 


End file.
